guiltycrownfandomcom-20200223-history
Yahiro Samukawa
Yahiro Samukawa is one of the main supporting characters and a motion picture research club member. He is Shu's classmate. Appearance Yahiro is a tall young man in his late teens, with straight dark brown hair that stops over his eyes and dark brown eyes. He is usually seen wearing the Tennozu High School uniform, though he is seen wearing other outfits on occasion as well. Personality On the surface, Yahiro appears to have an outgoing and sociable personality. Shu describes him as someone who takes the time to think about the people around him, which is more than he can say for himself. However, this is soon revealed to be an act he puts to hide his anger, with him claiming that he acts like a nice guy because that's what people expect from him and because he's "harmless," resulting in him acting like someone he's not. When he returns to school after selling Shu out, he drops the facade for good. Due to his highly cynical nature, Yahiro is willing to resort to morally questionable and even ruthless actions to achieve his goals, the least of which is his dealing in the drug Normagene, which he does in order to secure treatment for his infected younger brother Jun. It's for this very same reason that he sells out Shu to GHQ after he had promised to keep his secret. He refuses to feel remorse for any of these actions, saying he can't apologise for the world they live in. Despite showing protective instinct towards Jun, Yahiro's Void (which manifests as a pair of shears that can take a person's life) reflects that he secretly views his brother as a burden to him, saying he was always in the way. It gets to the point where Jun asks Shu to mercy-kill him, saying he doesn't want to end up hating his brother. However, considering Yahiro's reaction to his brother's death, as well as the fact that Voids reflect people's inner fears and complexes, it's likely that Yahiro isn't at all proud of this trait. Plot He is first coming with Souta to ask Shu about a video they were making for a club project. Yahiro tells Souta to not rush Shu and let him get it done by the deadline and they both leave. He is seen again when Inori appears as their new classmate and tells everyone to leave her alone, since she'll be with them for the rest of the year. .Later, he comes by Shu's house since he thought he was acting weird and decided they should watch a movie together. Yahiro is shocked to see that Inori was at Shu's house and asks him what circumstances led to her staying with him. When Shu says he wasn't sure, Yahiro asks Shu to talk to him if anything were to happen. The next day at school, Yahiro hides Inori and Shu from an angry Kanon (because Shu groped her accidentally). Yahiro is later revealed to be the person Gai was looking for who witnessed the incident that happened with Daryl. After pulling out Yahiro's Void and saving his life by preventing Inori from shooting him, Shu and Yahiro make a promise (That Shu wouldn’t say anything about the Norma Gene and Yahiro wouldn’t say anything about Shu’s involvement with the Undertaker). However, this promise is broken when Yahiro pushes Shu out of a train after a short stop, right into the hands of Major Segai and his men. He says he’s not going to apologize for anything. He is later seen visiting his younger brother Jun, who still suffers from the Apocalypse Virus. It is revealed that he sold out Shu to help his brother and had been hiding in a church until the GHQ finds them. However, they escape and Yahiro eventually meets up with Shu when he runs into the same train he was in. They talk alone, in which he reveals that the GHQ were going to put Jun down (during the events of episode 4) and they used the confusion as a way to escape. Later, they go to their new hideout where Shu meets Jun for the second time. Shu tells Yahiro that he'll help him, to which Yahiro is shocked at. However, Shu tells him to not get the wrong idea, since he was just helping Jun, who didn't do anything wrong. They are attacked by the GHQ's Anti Bodies in between which Void145756.jpg|Shu removes Yahiro's Void again Yahiro's Void that 'severs life'.jpg|Vision of Yahiro about to cut Jun's head off Yahiro about to be killed.jpg|Yahiro about to be killed Shu and Yahiro have an argument. Yahiro questions if Shu was the one who sent the GHQ there but Shu yells at him to shut up, calling him a traitor (which Yahiro is shocked at). Shu further shouts that he should just shut up and let him "use" him. After falling unconscious from having his Void removed, he awakens to find out that his brother, Jun, was dead. Void Yahiro's void resembles an enhanced pair of shears. The void is mainly for the ability to cut a person life string that is shown in Episode 9 when Jun, Yahiro's little brother, shows what happened to the brothers on The Lost Christmas. Jun is then surrounded by a red string that has the impression of a DNA strand. The fact of the void's purpose comes from that deep down in Yahiro's heart, that he sees Jun as a burden and wants to end his life. de:Yahiro Samukawa Category:High School Students Category:Secondary Characters Category:Male character Category:TENNOZ High